Episode 11 (Season 1)
|previous = Episode 10 |next = Episode 12 }} is the 11th episode in the ''Prison School'' anime, which premiered on Tokyo MX on September 19nd, 2015. The episode covers Chapter 69 through Chapter 75 of the manga in plot. Summary The boys now granted a one-day extension to their expulsions, they try to devise a new plan for obtaining email evidence of DTO in the Prison Block. In the USC's room, Meiko objects to Hana volunteering for guard duty and suggests Hana is not in a sane mental condition. However, Hana assures she is fine before noting that the boys thanked Meiko after receiving their extensions. Despite Mari and Hana's voiced doubts, Meiko reaffirms her loyalty to the USC. In the Prison Block, Gakuto plans for Andre to confront Meiko in a butt-wrestling contest. However, Hana brings their food instead of Meiko to their collective shock. Their attempt to bring her into the contest fail when her powerful kick sends Gakuto against the wall. Before Kiyoshi receives his meal, she informs him that she remembered the hospital room incident and administers a threat. After she leaves, the boys immediately try to found a way of luring Hana with the exception of Kiyoshi - who is terrified by what will happened to him. In Meiko's dorm room, the now-concerned Meiko express her worries about her perceived treachery and Mari's apparent distrust while doing push-ups. However, Mari enters the room and objects to her worries. After wiping the sweat from her, Mari explains to Meiko that she assigned Hana as guard due to her susceptibility to the boys' manipulations rather than doubts about her loyalty. In the Prison Block, the boys manage to arrange a rendezvous with Chiyo at the backdoor of the warden's office that night by concealing messages in the food. When Gakuto offers to enter the warden office to obtain the email data after having recovered it before, Kiyoshi offers to go in Gakuto's place. To the boys' fear, Kiyoshi reveals that Hana holds a powerful grudge against him. In the school kitchens, Chiyo intercepts the message only to be discovered by Anzu who offers her aid in preventing their expulsions. While Mari and Meiko are in the female bathing area of the main building, Mari commands Meiko to inspect the perimeter of the courtyard in case of any last attempt to escape. In the mess hall of the Prison Block, Kiyoshi fails to stab Gakuto's head with a fork to make it bleed - only for Jo to succeed. Hearing Gakuto's screams, Hana enters the cell and he asks to be taken to the warden's office for first aid. However, Hana leaves the room after stating that it only a minor injury. The now-angered Gakuto goads Hana into changing her decision by alluding to her numerous encounters with Kiyoshi. Though Hana brings the two to the warden's office, she only allows Gakuto to return to the cell and takes Kiyoshi to the warden's office. While Gakuto is continually screams at Kiyoshi for his apparent betrayal, his anger is revealed to be a false lure devised to secure Kiyoshi's entry. In the courtyard of the prison compound, Chiyo exits from a school corridor and contours the shadowy edge of the school building while a flashlight-wielding Meiko patrols the open ground of the building's perimeter. In the warden office, Hana declares her intention to avenge all the embarrassing situations she had suffered at Kiyoshi's hands. Though she seems to gouge something with her scissors to Kiyoshi's horror, the object turns out to be a plastic bottle which she compels him to urinate in. Identifying a opportunity, a confident Kiyoshi quickly removes his underwear and covers his crotch using the bottle without discomfort. Offering to begin, he boldy proceeds to advance toward her. However, Hana backed against the door of the office out of inability to face the situation. Incapable of enduring the situation anymore, she kicks Kiyoshi and he falls on the ground though he successfully unlocked the door of the office. Within the courtyard of the Prison Block, Chiyo succeeds in approaching the exterior of the building. However, Meiko is alerted of an intruder's precense when she finds her footprints in the vicinity. However, Kiyoshi loses physical restraint after seeing Hana's upskirt owing to accomplishing his mission. When he told her of his inability to urinate due to his excitement, she decides to urinate on him instead. However, they are interrupted when a nearby Meiko caught someone while on patrol and loudly alerted Hana from the courtyard. The captured student turned to be Anzu - who let herself be caught in order to occupy the guarding USC members and ensure Chiyo's successful intrusion. The event of Anzu's capture led Hana to lock the door of the warden's office in order to hide her condition. The trauma Hana's previous encounters inflict on her culminates in her emotional breakdown, when she falls on her knees in tears with a now-apologetic Kiyoshi watching. When Kiyoshi invites her physical punishment, she then proceeds to strike Kiyoshi. The extreme pain Hana manages to inflict on Kiyoshi compels him to ask for respite. However, she suddenly grabs him and then passionately kisses him to Kiyoshi's shock. Though Kiyoshi remains silent and in shock, Hana tells him she took his first kiss as a punishment. The deduction of Hana's that Kiyoshi loves Chiyo and is innocent proves to be accurate, and is followed by her kissing him again. In the meantime, a concealed Chiyo continues to converge within the courtyard bushes while the boys remain silent in the mess hall of the Prison Block. Characters *Jouji Nezu *Kiyoshi Fujino *Shingo Wakamoto *Takehito Morokuzu *Reiji Andou *Meiko Shiraki *Mari Kurihara *Hana *Anzu Yokoyama *Chairman Gallery Episode 11 Title.png|Episode titlecard Trivia Differences between Manga and Anime Navigation 1S11EP